1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for selecting one keyboard in a lap-top type computer and apparatus for implementing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In place of the conventional desk-top computer, a lap-top type computer has increasingly been employed which is compact, lightweight and convenient to carry with the user. The lap-top type computer includes, for example, a keyboard, display and floppy disk drive.
The keyboard incorporated into the lap-top type computer is made compact, but is different from a full keyboard of the aforementioned desk-top type computer in terms of the layout of keys, total number of keys and touching of the keys. Thus the keyboard of the lap-top type computer is very not user-friendly in the operation of keys.
The lap-top type computer may be used by connecting it to an externally provided full keyboard. In this case, some device will be necessary to select one of the externally provided full keyboard and that keyboard incorporated into the computer.
Thus a demand is grown for an automatic keyboard selection device.